


腹黑大龙在线追妻(二)

by April302



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	腹黑大龙在线追妻(二)

几日后，凤凰悠悠转醒，这段时间本就因着锦觅的事而悲痛欲绝，日夜买醉，竟是从未睡得像这般舒坦过。

 

他打量着这陌生又熟悉的环境，那一夜的记忆如潮水般涌来，润玉的强迫，自己的求饶以及之后共赴巫山的画面一幕幕清晰地涌现在脑海中，羞愤至极，咬得后槽牙咯吱作响 “润玉! 我定要你为此付出代价! ”

 

肇事者仿佛心有灵犀似的，立马出现在璇玑宫内，手上还端着碗汤药，脸上是掩盖不住的笑意。

“旭儿，你醒了。快把这汤药喝了，有益于滋补身体”

“滚!”

旭凤一手打翻了那汤药，润玉也不恼，挥手清除了那玻璃碎渣。又在掌中变出了一株蓬羽，拿到旭凤眼前 “不喝汤药也罢，旭儿，这蓬羽一定要吃下，为兄实在见不得你受金丹反噬之苦了”

 

看出旭凤眼中疑惑的神色，润玉耐心解释道“那日你在忘川河畔心灰意冷将它丢弃，我又去将它寻了回来”

 

“天帝陛下何必假惺惺的，我能受金丹反噬之苦还不是拜你所赐，何不直截了当的杀了我”

 

“旭儿，我要是真想让你死，还会给锦觅偷到金丹的机会吗？”

“我只是……只是怕你重生之后，和锦觅死灰复燃，而我却没有能力阻止，这才……现在看来，我所想的都是对的，即便锦觅捅了你一刀，你最终还是原谅了她”

“你……你少找借口” 

润玉执起旭凤的手放在胸口，“你要是不信，这颗心你尽管掏出来看看是否真心”

旭凤艰难地抽出了手，转向一边，不再看他。

润玉轻叹一口气，喃喃道“旭儿，你还记得吗，你小时候最爱跑的地方便是这璇玑宫了，一天至少得来上两三回，缠着我给你讲书上的故事”

“当你还是只红毛团子的时候，在叔父那儿贪玩缠了一身的红线，连小翅膀都被缠得紧紧的飞不起来 ，可怜兮兮地找我帮忙”

像是想到什么有趣的事，润玉嘴角都忍不住挂上了一抹笑意

“再后来啊，旭儿长大了，三天两头往校场跑，但闲暇时间仍跑来这璇玑宫与我下下棋，品品茶，每次离开都要顺走一瓶星辉凝露，这天界，能用星辉凝露泡茶的，想必也只有你这只小凤凰了。”

“那时也不知为何给了你一种我很弱不禁风的印象，总说着要保护我，也是在那时，我就知道我逃不掉了”

 

“一切都那么美好，直到锦觅出现。看着你们两个说说笑笑，打情骂俏，旭儿，你知道吗! 我嫉妒的发疯! ”

润玉不自觉地握紧了拳头，白皙的手上青筋暴起，像是忆起了什么恐怖的事情。

“是她! 是她抢走了本该属于我的东西!!”

旭凤依旧不发一语，但难掩慌张的神色，他知道那份尘封已久的情感终于要破土而出，重见天日了。

“兄长……你让我一个人待一会儿”

“……罢了罢了，旭儿你且好生休息，为兄过几日再来看你”

将蓬羽放在了一旁，润玉离开了璇玑宫，念起法诀设下结界，任何人都不得靠近，不管用什么手段，他都是不会放手的。

 

呆呆地看着润玉离去的背影，记忆回到儿时深处，旭凤年少时对兄长产生过情愫，只是想当然的认为这段感情不会有结果，甚至还有可能让兄长觉得厌恶，这才暗暗压下了这段尚未破土的情感，渐渐疏远润玉，从而减轻自己的罪恶感。

 

谁能想到造化弄人，原来他们一开始就是两情相悦，只是谁都没有踏出第一步，硬生生的错过……

 

旭凤拿起蓬羽，犹豫了片刻还是将它吞吃下腹，既然逃不开，躲不过，不如试着接受，坦然面对。

 

…………

 

是日，润玉拎着两壶上好的佳酿来到璇玑宫，旭凤正坐在床上打坐调息，不知为何，旭凤总感觉这几日灵力在渐渐流失，可总也找不到缘由。

“旭儿，这几日过得可好，金丹可还有反噬”

“天帝陛下设下结界，我这每天大门不出二门不迈的，陛下以为我过得如何啊?”旭凤似笑非笑地看着润玉。

“旭儿，你母神……”

旭凤一把揪住润玉衣领 “你将我母神怎么了!?”

“旭儿，你母神没死，不过……”

“你胆敢对我母神如何?” 旭凤看着润玉，遂又放软了语气“只要你肯饶了她的性命，你要什么我都给你”

“旭儿，我想要什么你当真不知道?”

旭凤沉默了片刻，最终像是下定了什么决心般，颤抖着手解开腰带，衣袍从身上一件件滑落，露出精致的锁骨，紧致的腰身，最终一丝不挂。白皙的躯体上还依稀可以看见那日润玉留下的痕迹。旭凤赤着脚丫走到润玉面前，手缓缓解开润玉的腰带，在他耳边轻声道“你想要的，我给你，只求你别为难我母神”

 

润玉看着身前奶白诱人的小凤凰，虽然手上宽衣解带的动作不停，但眼神飘忽，看东看西就是不看自己，耳朵也已经染上了红晕，真是可爱的紧，这纯良的傻凤凰。不过这送上门来的美食，润玉不吃岂不是亏了。

 

很快，两人就坦诚相见了，旭凤不经意一撇，就看到润玉胯间的硕大，不禁冷汗涔涔，自己竟能容纳此等巨物。未等旭凤缓过神来，嘴唇就已经被另一双唇牢牢堵住，舌头纠缠着舌头，啧啧的水声在空荡的屋内显得更加清晰，吞咽不及的津液顺着嘴角流下，沾湿了胸膛。

润玉双手抚摸着那人细腻的肌肤，沿着光滑的脊背而下，揉捏着富有弹性的臀肉，那弹性十足的臀肉真是让人爱不释手，用力一捏，白白的臀肉受了挤压从指缝中泄出，一松手留下浅浅的红痕，这小凤凰当真全身都是宝。

 

“唔……”旭凤双手推了推润玉，才将自己从润玉口中解放出来，小声喘着气，双唇之间还有银丝黏连，将断未断，淫迷得很。看着眼眶湿润的小凤凰，润玉不禁失笑 “堂堂魔尊不是在战场上骁勇善战，意气风发?怎的在床事上竟娇羞成这个样子”

“哼，哪像你们龙族，水性杨花，对床弟之事无师自通，当真是龙性本淫!”

“旭儿，我可不是先天帝，我从始至终爱的都唯你一人，况且与你云雨一事早在梦中演练过千遍，自然是熟练了。”

听到这么赤裸裸的告白，旭凤不禁羞红了脸，半天才怒怼一句 “不知羞! ”

嘴唇再次被堵，不过这次却是润玉的手指，双指挑逗着旭凤艳红的小舌，直至把双指全部濡湿才向下面那张小嘴伸去，小穴又恢复成初次那般紧致，连一根手指都难以挺入，堪堪进入一个指节旭凤就已经满头薄汗，虚弱地靠在润玉胸膛缓缓地喘着气。

“旭儿，放松，忍一忍就不痛了”

“唔……你忍一个试试”

润玉继续开拓着，另一只手圈住旭凤身前的玉柱，上下套弄起来试图让旭凤好受点儿。后穴的开拓渐入佳境，靠在胸口的小凤凰忍不住哼哼起来，发出了难耐的喘息，后穴也渐渐开始湿润起来，自动分泌出粘腻的汁液，在双指的抽插下，一些汁液飞溅出来，沾湿了臀部，淫糜的很。

旭凤只觉得自己腰腿酸软，再也站不住，推了推润玉的胸膛 “唔……不要在这里，去床上”

“好，都听旭儿的” 润玉脸上是掩盖不住的笑意。

一把抱起旭凤，放在柔软的被褥上，迫使旭凤打开双腿，那口吐粘液的穴口完全暴露了出来。润玉牵引着旭凤的手来到穴口，抓着他的手指一同再次没入，“旭儿，好好感受下，你这体内有多炙热”

旭凤惊慌地想要抽出手指却被止住，甚至还被抓着一同抽插开拓起来，和润玉一起开拓着自己这一认知让旭凤羞耻地想要将整个人埋进被褥里去，但同时也夹杂着一丝兴奋，润玉引着旭凤的手指向记忆中那点狠狠按压下去，毫不意外地听到了一声高亢地惊呼，旭凤身前的玉柱在没有任何抚慰的情况下吐出一股股白浊，身下那人凤眼迷离，湿漉漉的没有焦点，大口喘着气平复着突如其来的高潮，意识一点点开始回笼……

 

润玉见开拓地差不多了，抽出手指换上自己的硕大抵在穴口，俯下身亲昵地蹭了蹭旭凤的脖颈，  
“旭儿，我要进来了”

“啊啊啊……嗯啊”

润玉一个挺身，悉数没入，小穴的湿润紧致激得他头皮发麻，差点缴械投降，待旭凤稍微缓过神来才开始顶弄起来，进出之间带出些许粘液，沾湿了身下的被褥……

“嗯……嗯……啊……”

刚释放过得身子本就敏感的不行，润玉的轻微顶弄都会让他忍不住呻吟出声，听着这魅惑人的呻吟，旭凤一点儿都不愿相信这是从自己的喉咙里溢出来的……

身下的顶弄越来越迅速，润玉也一次比一次更加深入，直至顶到了那更加紧致火热的宫口，旭凤被激得连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，双手不断推拒着试图让润玉离开那处……

“别……不要……唔出去”

“旭儿，乖，让我进去”

“嗯啊……哈啊”

润玉将旭凤作乱的手压制头顶，下身一次比一次用力，想要进入那秘密花园，被刺激到的宫口分泌出一股股蜜液，使得进入更加方便，终于一个挺身，润玉顶入了那宫口，那里的滋味嗜人心骨，仿佛有一张张小嘴用力吮吸舔弄着，铺天盖地的快感淹没了彼此，润玉发了疯似得用力顶弄，将宫口一次又一次的破开，身下之人再也受不了刺激，眼泪夺眶而出，连呻吟里都带上了一丝哭腔……

 

“哈啊……兄长……嗯啊啊啊……不要了……嗯啊……”

 

只见室内金光大作，流光溢彩，这只小凤凰竟被刺激得化出了双翼，几根羽毛在空中缓缓飘落，落在了主人白皙的胸膛上，翅膀随着主人微微颤抖，美得不可方物……

 

润玉似是看呆了，伸出手迷恋地抚摸上那柔软的羽翼，一下又一下，这羽翼仿佛是通人性般，随着润玉的抚弄，逐渐舒展开来，平铺在床榻上，将这六界第一美人衬得愈发诱人可口……

 

“唔……嗯……别摸了”

 

润玉只顾着欣赏那化出来的羽翼，全然没发现身下的小凤凰早已软成一汪春水，白皙的躯体泛上一层淡淡的粉红，喉间发出难耐的嘤咛。鸟族最敏感的地方便是翅膀根部，润玉的每一次抚弄就足够让凤凰颤栗不已，奈何这条该死的臭龙还专挑根部最柔软的羽翼，后穴已冒出涓涓细流悉数浇在柱身上，可润玉下身却仿佛定住了般一动不动，这可让凤凰难受坏了，忍不住夹紧后穴试图唤回润玉的思绪。

 

“嘶”柱身被狠狠地夹了一下，润玉才回过神，看着自己的小凤凰一脸的欲求不满，坏心眼地凑到旭凤耳边，调笑道: “想要了?”

 

“你……”

 

旭凤自知与他犟嘴完全是浪费口舌，不如自己动手丰衣足食，难耐地扭动腰身来缓解后穴的痒意，这么主动的凤凰简直是要了天帝陛下的命，再也控制不住抬起旭凤的腿就是一阵猛烈地抽插，毫无反抗之力的小凤凰只能被压在床上承受着身上之人一轮又一轮地操弄，像个任人摆布的布娃娃，迷糊间听到润玉要带自己去清洗，双手主动环上润玉的脖颈，任由那人托着自己的臀部走下床榻……

 

突然腾空的感觉让旭凤的双腿不由自主地环上润玉劲瘦的腰身，牢牢抱紧润玉以防自己摔下，随着润玉的走动，体内的硕大一次又一次顶入那敏感脆弱的宫口，每一次仿佛都要比之前更深，仅这短短几步路，旭凤就又交代了一次，稀薄的白浊溅在了润玉的腹部，胸膛，整个人昏昏沉沉，挂在润玉身上，嗓子已经哑得发不出声，只能发出轻微地嘤咛，如小猫般挠人……

 

润玉抱着这只精疲力尽的小凤凰来到浴池中，温热的水流让胸前的小凤凰舒服地直哼哼，歪着脑袋蹭着润玉的胸口，扭动着身躯想要调整一个最舒服的姿势，双手也不停在润玉胸膛上胡乱摸索，激得润玉邪火再起，抱着怀中的小凤凰在浴池中又狠狠地欺负一番才肯罢休……

 

直至第二日下午凤凰才悠悠转醒，只觉得浑身像散架了般，这条臭龙昨天到底折腾了自己多久!!! 转眼便看到那人撑着脑袋对着自己微笑，双眼盛满爱意。看到旭凤醒了，润玉在他眉间落下一吻，伸手为旭凤揉捏着酸软的腰肢。

 

“天帝陛下都不用上朝议事的吗？”

润玉轻笑一声，将旭凤往自己怀里揽，“我总算是理解了人间那句春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝的含义了”

“这么说我还是红颜祸水了?”

“旭儿，只要我们天魔两界联姻，那六界自然是和谐相处，再无战事”

 

“那我母神……你将如何处置?”旭凤终是想到要紧之事。

 

“你母神早已被我派去凡尘历劫，永世不得再回天界，但在凡间也是个幸福美满的命数，还望旭儿莫要责怪……”

 

旭凤一颗心终于落地，或许这便是最好的结局了罢，自己的母神罪孽深重，润玉却还能这般待她……

 

“你，不恨她吗？”

“恨! 但若她死了，你会伤心。”

“润玉……”

旭凤主动环上了润玉，感受着他胸膛的温度，这样的感觉让他心安，早已千疮百孔的心渐渐愈合，他想信任他……

 

“旭儿，我会把你的心填满的，只要你允我这个正大光明呵护你的位置”

 

室内一片寂静，天帝陛下从未如此忐忑过，正当他打算岔开话题缓解沉默的气氛时，胸前传来闷闷的一句 “好”

 

旭凤说好，两行热泪控制不住顺着脸颊滑下，抱着旭凤的手也微微颤抖，这唯一的执念，最终得偿所愿……

 

正感动的小凤凰突然意识到既然母神早已下凡历劫，那自己昨夜的主动献身……果然还是被套路了!!!

“润玉!你为什么不早说!!!”

“旭儿，我想说，可你一直打断我……还曲解了我的意思”

看着润玉得了便宜还卖乖，一脸无辜的样子，旭凤就气不打一处来，一脚把天帝陛下踹下了龙床……

 

End

 

魔尊内心os: 果然天界的人 心都是黑的，我要回魔界，即日启程!!!

天帝内心os: 追妻路漫漫，万事都得宠着


End file.
